And Unto a Child Is Born
by AIOFanNCRM
Summary: Christmas Eve, over 300 years before. A cry in the night. A baby boy is born to two loving parents. Last name: Frost. One-shot. Pre-movie.


Author's Note: So, instead of writing on my multi-chapter, I listen to Christmas music and get this idea.

So, have fun. Christmas theme. I am so in the mood. Thanks for taking a look, and a read :) - Danielle

* * *

_Fanfic song: The Night Before Christmas by Brandon Heath_ - it is a really good idea to listen to this song while you read this. :D

**And Unto Us A Child Is Born**

She had felt the pressure upon waking, early in the morning on Christmas Eve. Smiling, she had went about her morning, making breakfast for her wonderful and hard work husband, sending him off to work in the trees with a basket of food. The freshly fallen snow was cold and frozen outside, making them sure of a winter wonderland Christmas the next day.

She went about her day, humming to herself as she made the bed and dusted the floors and cleaned the dishes.

It was about noon when the first pain hit. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting the pain pass. She had never had a baby before. This was her first. And she didn't want to have the child without her husband. But she was not going out into the snow – not in her condition.

Thankfully, neighbors were kind enough to send over their eight year old boy to check up on her around that time. The knock on the door made her feel relief. She was going to need help soon. She had helped with friend's babies – it was her turn.

She opened the door, smiling. "George, hello."

The little boy smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Frost. Momma sent me over to ask how you were feeling today."

Sara instinctively put her hand to her belly, feeling another pain. _Another contraction_. "George, dear, would you mind fetching your mother. Tell her I think it might be time."

George's eyes widened and he nodded really fast. He then bounded off into the snow to get home in no time at all.

Feeling exhausted already, Sara walked to the kitchen table, sitting. She knew she needed to get things ready – they would have a baby in the house before long. Someone would need to tell her husband, Jack. And she needed to start heating water and-

A knock on the door caused her to start. "I-I'm coming," she called, struggling to stand as another contraction hit. They were starting too fast, and she knew it.

The door opened and Emily Harrison walked in, her little boy, George, right behind her. "Sara Overland Frost, you go lie in bed right now!" Ordered the stern, but smiling lady. She was the best neighbor. And knew a lot about how to deliver babies.

Sara finally managed to stand, feeling light headed. Emily gently took her friend's arm and guided her into the bedroom. "You need rest. Conserve your energy. You will have a little bundle of joy in no time," she soothed.

"Em, the contractions – they are coming too-" Another hit and Sara winced. They were coming too fast and too strong. She feared for the worst.

Emily pulled back the comforter and got Sara into bed as quickly as possible, and as carefully as possible. "They are coming too fast, huh? I will have George get Beatrice."

She didn't even leave the room. She stuck her head out the door and called, "George, please go get Beatrice. You know where she is?"

George had been sitting on the floor, playing with his toy truck as instructed. He looked up and nodded. He scrambled to his feet and left, eyes wide in wonder. A new baby would be in the village soon!

Emily turned as Sara cried out in pain. Things were escalating too fast. "Sara, breathe, dear," Emily urged, grabbing her friend's hand. It felt like forever, but a few seconds passed and the contraction passed. Sara panted, her eyes closed tightly.

"I am going to get some water and a few towels. Beatrice will be here soon." Emily was a tad bit worried, but didn't show it. Sara would be okay. It was only her first child. And her pregnancy had been picture perfect. No falls, no sickness, no extremes. Nothing that could have harmed the child growing inside her. So why did it already seem Sara was in for the worst?

Emily quickly went to the kitchen, gathering the items she needed. It was going to be a long night as she started the fire and got a pot of water to start boiling. Beatrice would be there soon. And someone was going to need to get Jack.

* * *

Jack Frost set his ax down, stretching. The sun had just set, and with no more sun, that meant the work day was over. He would go home to find his wife smiling and dinner on the table.

He started walking, singing familiar songs as he went. His wife was beautiful. Amazing. Talented. A wonderful home maker. And she was going to give birth to their first child any day now. For all he knew, she could have already given birth! He chuckled to himself, the image laughable. He would be there to hold her hand, he knew that. She wanted him there. Along with Emily. Always Emily this, and Emily that. The two were like two peas in a pod, hooked at the waist since birth. Best. Friends.

It was a slow walk home in the dark, but the glowing lights of the village of Burgess was close. He could feel the aura of the village as he came upon it, smiling.

And then a little human being ran into him. "Oh, Geo-" Jack started, smiling, seeing Emily's son before him.

"Mr. Frost, you need to come! She's in a lot of pain!" George panted, fear in his eyes. He had been to a lot of births, in the other room, quietly playing while his own father was at work. He would get to go to work one day, just not yet. And this birth was different. Something was wrong. A lot wrong.

Jack's eyes clouded with fear and his back tensed up. "Okay, George. Take me." He didn't know if his wife was at home or at Emily's. For all he knew, she had been taken to Beatrice's, the local birth expert. Emily just liked to be at births, even though he wasn't she knew everything.

George hurried along, leading Jack to his own home. He silently thanked God she was at home. She hadn't tried to go out into the snow while in labor. Not a good idea in her condition. She had been so good the whole pregnancy!

They got to the cabin in recorded time in the snow and ice. It had started snowing again just before the sun had set. Jack swung the door open just as his wife cried out in anguish. It was as bad as the boy had exclaimed.

George took to playing quietly again as Jack got his boots off. He needed to see his wife.

Emily came out, wiping her forehead. She saw Jack and her eyes widened. "Good boy, George. Jack, she's-"

He stormed past her, determined.

"Jack, birthing is not a man's place!" She called after him, knowing it was no use. Sara wanted him at her side. She had been moaning for him when Emily had sent her son for the man.

He walked into the bedroom, Beatrice's head under the blanket, Sara's face contorted in pain, her hands wringing the bottom blanket. Birth was crazy.

"Jack," Sara called weakly, smiling.

"I came when I heard the screams," Jack joked, walking to Sara's side and taking her hand.

She rolled her eyes, wincing as another pain hit her. The baby would come soon, she hoped. "You so funny, dear."

Jack told her to breathe as the contraction took hold.

Beatrice peaked out from under the blanket, her face showing nothing. "Birthing is not for men." She waved a finger at the husband, looking stern.

"No, I need him," Sara whispered, resting after the contraction.

Beatrice shook her head. "Soon. The baby is coming soon. Emily! More towels and another blanket!" They heard rustling in the kitchen as Emily got what Beatrice requested.

"So, what are we naming her?" Jack asked, knowing for sure they would have a girl.

Sara groaned. "Her, huh? You just gotta know, don't ya?" She was teasing her lover.

He laughed, "always."

Sara sighed. "Pippa."

He smiled. He loved it.

Another contraction hit as Emily entered the room. Sara squeezed Jack's hand to hell and back as she passed through it. Maybe birthing wasn't his business.

Beatrice came out from under the blanket and demanded Jack get out. "We women need privacy. It is time for her to push."

Jack shrugged as Sara put up no fight. He gently kissed her cheek and got up to leave. "And Jackson - Jackson for a boy," she whispered.

He smiled. "You know how to push my buttons."

Emily shooed him, closing the blanket over the door.

Jack settled on a chair, ready to wait for the long haul.

Another scream echoed in the cabin. Yup, the long haul.

* * *

Midnight was coming. Christmas was almost upon them. Jack was excited and nervous. A Christmas child.

George was asleep, curled up by the fireplace. Jack smiled kindly upon the boy, knowing he would have the same thing to see with his own child.

The cries had quieted. It was odd, but what did Jack know of birthing?

And then a cry. A baby's small cry.

Jack stood, eyes wide in excitement. He had a child!

Rustling in the bedroom, and more cries.

The blanket opened and Emily came out, smiling. "Jack, would you like to come in?" He nodded, letting her lead the way.

Sara looked weary, her face ashen, but she was smiling, holding a little bundle.

"Sara," he whispered, coming to sit beside her while Beatrice and Emily cleaned up.

"Jack, meet Jackson Overland Frost," Sara whispered, stroking her husband's cheek as he gazed upon the little cheeky baby in his wife's arms. Rosy cheeks and closed eyes, the baby boy barely smiling in a relatively sleepy moment.

"Jackson Overland Frost," Jack tried it out, liking how it sounded. "I love him." And he missed his wife's cheek, cuddling close with his new family. They were a happy little family now.

Jackson would grow into a nimble, ridiculous boy, always trying to have fun. They would even have a new addition to the family when Jack was a little older then eleven years old. And Jack would love his little sister, Pippa, for all she was worth.

And then it would happen. Just after Jackson's eighteenth birthday, Jack would take his beautiful little sister ice skating.

His parents would tell them to stay safe, and yelled that they loved them. The siblings would yell back that they loved them more! Happy and giggling all the way, they walked to the frozen pond.

Jack would have a moment of clarity when his sister grew fearful of the cracking ice. He would distract her; get her out of harm's way.

And then Jack would give his life for his sister.

He was born on a cold, snowy Christmas Eve, a smiling bundle of joy, always the one for play and fun. And he would be a shining example to everyone.

* * *

Christmas 2012

Jack Frost sighed, sitting on the tree he basically called his home, beside the pond he had mostly called home, for about 300 years. And from that tree he looked out over the town he had called home since his birth: Burgess. He knew exactly why he had been born: to bring fun and enjoyment to all children. He had a good memory of his birthdays from age five and up, and each one of them had been amazing – at least as a human. His family had been his pride and joy, always.

And now it was his birthday again. Except now he was immortal, and had been for going on 302 years. Just another year as an immortal. Another year to remember his sacrifice and what the Moon had given to him.

Yeah, Jack had been born on a snowy, Christmas Eve, to a loving family. And Jack never regretted it once.

_The End_


End file.
